


end

by mistykasumi (oultrepreu)



Category: General Hospital
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Alternate Reality, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-06
Updated: 2004-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-03 10:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oultrepreu/pseuds/mistykasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything collapses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	end

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://ceresi.livejournal.com/profile)[**ceresi**](http://ceresi.livejournal.com/) in response to the first line meme. Pure speculation, based on the spoilers floating around.

It was over.

Jason had always known in the back of his mind that _this_ couldn't last forever, but he had never expected things to happen this quickly.

If it hadn't been for Carly and her need to be loved by the father she never had, then John Durant wouldn't have been able to get anything on Sonny, and though Jason loved Carly so very much, he had always loved Sonny the most.

And maybe it's because Sonny gave him everything that Jason hated him some times as well. Maybe that was why he couldn't find it in him to feel any anger or resentment or bitterness toward Carly, and maybe that was why he let them take Sonny away without a fight.

04.10.06


End file.
